Motored
by JenJenJen13
Summary: Manga based AU. Takako never thought a romp in a beat-up Toyota Tundra with Shinji Mimura would have turned out the way it did. Shinji/Takako.
1. Chapter 1

Nope, don't own Battle Royale.

The title purposely makes no sense; I picked it because it sounded cool. :D Or maybe it does make sense and I don't realize it.

After reading the summary I wrote for this story (which, might I add, I suck at doing… it's difficult to give your story justice in three sentences!) it seems like the mystery person I mention was Niida (the last person Takako would ever expect to be comforted by, she hates him). Nope, it's not Niida; if you've read any other BR I've written, you know who it is! ;)

I decided to try and write something completely different; I'm satisfied as to how it came out, aside from a few little bugs that I couldn't fix without revamping the whole story.

M rated, for language and non-explicit sexual situations. (Nothing graphic, I'm a sissy when it comes to putting this kind of stuff on paper!)

* * *

She wasn't jealous.

Takako Chigusa didn't _get_ jealous. It didn't happen.

Of course she had to hear the news from that greasy, despicable slime ball Niida, of all people. 42 people in Class B; at least 1,000 kids in the school; and it had to be him. It figures.

Just another reason to hate him, Takako decided, still fuming mad. I swear on everything good and holy that if I ever get the chance, I'm going to tear his nasty little eyeballs out of his head, and—

"Oww!" she shouted, stepping backwards from the metal light pole; she was quite tempted to kick it, but the pole didn't look like it could take it. She was pissed off enough as it was; she didn't need any property damages on her hands either.

It was taking every ounce of self control she had not to explode. The news had been buzzing around like wildfire all day; rumors were the only thing at this school that could travel faster than the speed of light.

Normally she ignored rumors; they didn't involve her, or if they did, they were crap, so she didn't even waste her time with it. However this one in particular caught her attention.

Takako gritted her teeth again. She didn't even think she liked Sugi at all before today; sure, he was her best friend, pretty much the only person at this school she actually spoke to, but she didn't think she'd be reacting this viciously hearing the news he had a girlfriend.

Of course, a blushing, stammering Hiroki saw her later in the hall, and confirmed her nagging doubts; he had asked Kayoko out, and they had a date on Friday night.

Takako's glare and indifferent remark didn't phase Hiroki at all; if anything, he'd probably come to expect it from her.

It still pissed her off. What, she was good enough to be his best friend, but nothing else? Who the hell was Kayoko Kotohiki anyway? As of today, she'd never even noticed the girl's existence. She ran down a mental list of anything Hiroki had said recently; nothing relating to Kayoko Kotohiki, at least.

Then again, Takako might've forgotten if he did. Hiroki had liked other girls in the past, but usually, all he did was pine from afar, and whine, until the girl either got asked out by some other guy, or in the case of Girl #7, who was really a very convincing guy. THAT was something Hiroki hadn't been able to live down yet, at least in Takako's eyes.

Her eyes were pricking with tears her pride refused to let fall. Nobody here was going to see her break down. That was the last thing she wanted, some idiot seeing her and telling the whole school how she was jealous of Kayoko.

Like hell she was jealous of Kayoko. There wasn't much to be jealous of, considering Takako knew absolutely nothing about this girl.

She didn't even know where the fucking hell she was going. Somehow she'd wound up towards the back end of the school, which proved to her even more she was losing her mind. All she wanted to do was to get home, and she'd managed to fuck that up too.

She turned around, and slammed right into someone's chest. She took a step back, annoyed and irritated at her own stupidity, and stumbled backwards, landing on her butt on the ground.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" she shouted, angrily, glaring up at the jerk who'd knocked her over.

Great, another idiot. This day just keeps getting better.

"Sorry," said Shinji Mimura, looking almost guilty. "You alright? I saw you headbutt that pole earlier."

"I'm fine, and I didn't headbutt it, you ass," Takako snapped, getting to her feet, ignoring the hand Shinji offered her for assistance. "Get lost."

She would've been surprised if that had worked, and it didn't, as stubborn Shinji followed her. "You don't look fine," Shinji said, stubbornly standing in front of her to block her way. "That bullshit with Sugimura getting to you?"

Takako's head shot up to stare at him. He was right, but how'd he know that? "Who the hell are you to ask me that?" she snapped in response, and tried to shove past him.

"C'mon, Takako, I'm friends with Sugimura too," Shinji said, shaking his head, "It's just a stupid rumor, right?"

Takako scowled. "No. It's not. Now if you'll excuse me." Her eyes were burning again and she'd rather this cocky jerk didn't see her about to cry. She pushed her way past him, and Shinji caught her by her arm.

"Don't you know when to quit?" Takako snapped, turning around to glare at him. "Let go of me."

"You're telling me Sugimura's REALLY going out with Kayoko?" Shinji asked, looking shocked.

Takako's glare didn't falter. "Yes, he is! Now get off me."

"I will never understand that guy. Just when I start to think he's not completely brain damaged, he proves me wrong," Shinji said, shaking his head, and looked at Takako, wincing when he saw the savage glare on her face. "Sorry, I figured you weren't a stupid gossip, so I could get a straight answer out of you. Carry on with your—hey!"

Takako jerked her arm out of his grip. Hearing this idiot go on about Sugimura with Kayoko was the final straw, and she needed to get out of here, fast, before she did something stupid.

Of course, stupid Shinji was following her again. Doesn't this idiot have a brain!?

"Hey, wait up," Shinji complained.

Takako ignored him, and she ignored the white hot tears rolling down her face. Stupid girly emotions. She wiped her face roughly with her hand, leaving red streaks across her cheeks.

Fucking Shinji was still behind her. "Fuck off!!" she shouted, turning around and bumping into him again. Apparently he was closer than she'd thought.

"Not too graceful today, are we?" Shinji said sarcastically, grabbing her by her shoulder to steady her. "Are you crying?"

"Get your fucking hand off me," Takako snapped, shaking him off her, but Shinji was persistent.

"Hey, come on! Was it something I said?" Shinji asked, following her as usual.

"How many times am I gonna have to tell you to fuck off? Get lost!" Takako shouted, well aware she was shouting at the wrong person, but not really caring. "Are you fucking deaf or something? Go fuck yourself and leave me alone!"

Shinji folded his arms and sighed, deciding to wait until she was done. Clearly she was beyond pissed off, but not at anything he did. She was mad at Sugimura, and she was taking it out on him. Well, getting yelled at sure beat basketball practice. (1)

"Fucking jerk," Takako concluded, wiping her eyes. "What're you still doing there staring at me!? Go the fuck away!"

"You were talking to me," Shinji said dryly, "It's polite to listen when people are shouting at you."

"Are you always this much of a smartass?" Takako said haughtily.

"Pretty much," Shinji told her, noticing she was crying again. "Ah, shit. Quit crying… people're gonna think I had something to do with it—"

"Then get lost!" Takako snapped, "I'm going home anyway!"

"I'm not just gonna leave you like this," Shinji said, "C'mon, wipe your eyes… Uhhh…" He extracted an blue t-shirt from his school bag and handed it to her. "I didn't use it yet!" he said quickly, apparently noticing the disgusted look on her face.

Takako sighed in defeat and wiped her face with the shirt. She was trying to use her long hair as a barrier as she handed it back to him, obviously to hide the fact that she was still crying, but Shinji wasn't fooled.

"C'mon," he said, "Let me give you a ride home."

Takako opened her mouth to protest angrily, tell this arrogant prick she didn't need anything from anyone, but she knew if she spoke, her voice would sound weak and shaky. Shinji apparently didn't want to hear the word "NO" anyway, so she just nodded her head. She didn't feel like walking anyway.

* * *

Shinji was one of the rare kids at their school who had a car. Most lived close enough to the school to walk there, which was what Takako did, but it fit Shinji's image to drive a car.

She sure as hell wasn't expecting a worn-down pickup truck, a Toyota Tundra to be accurate.

"I know what you're thinking," Shinji said, "It's dumpy, but it beats walking. I worked all summer to make enough money to buy this baby." He patted the hood affectionately.

Takako smiled despite herself.

"Yeah, and a word of advice. When you get a car, don't get a black one," Shinji said, rolling his eyes, "Everything— bird shit, scratches, it all shows up. You have to wash it fifteen times more than any other color."

Takako grinned. "Looks like it's due for a wash," she said.

"I'm ignoring that," Shinji told her, as he unlocked the passenger side for her and crossed to the other side, unlocking his own door and climbing in.

Takako got in too, feeling a bit awkward and uncomfortable. She'd never been in a boy's car—truck—before, and didn't know what to expect. Her common sense was telling her this was a stupid idea; she barely knew Shinji, she didn't know if he was a shitty driver, or, as her paranoid father would suggest, Shinji might kill her and throw her body in the river.

"Relax, Takako," Shinji told her, apparently noticing her expression.

Takako felt herself blush. "Shut up. I am relaxed."

"If that's you when you're relaxed, I can't imagine what you look like stressed out," Shinji said, shaking his head. "Well, whatever. You've had a rough day."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Takako asked crossly.

Shinji, who had been about to back up out of his parking spot, sighed and put the truck back in park. "Weren't you just bawling your eyes out not even five minutes ago?"

Takako glared at him, unable to think of a decent comeback. This guy clearly wasn't stupid; he could probably tell she was angry at Sugi and probably jealous of Kayoko, too.

"Shut up," she finally replied, "That's none of your business. And that had nothing to do with Sugi or Kayoko!"

"Funny, I never mentioned Sugimura or Kayoko," Shinji said with a grin, and Takako glared at him. "Hey, you're fine with me. You used to like Sugimura, but when he asked Kayoko out, you were floored. I can't say I blame you. For being surprised about him asking Kayoko out, that is. I don't get why you liked Sugi."

"It's not exactly like that," Takako said reluctantly, "It's not like I've been in love with him for the past eight years. It just… I don't know, it's like I'm good enough to be his best friend, but not anything else? And Kayoko just comes out of nowhere, and poof, she's his new girlfriend? What, am I not good enough to even be considered?"

Shinji didn't respond, instead sitting there. Takako figured he was waiting for her to shut up already.

Hey, he offered ME a ride, he gets to listen to me complain. This wasn't my idea, she decided.

"Sugimura's an idiot," Shinji finally said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well, he probably didn't even give the idea of me liking him a second thought," Takako said, rolling her eyes, "We've been friends since we were eight, y'know. He told me himself I'm intimidating and that's what scares people away from me."

"I'm here," Shinji pointed out.

"Yeah, and actually, I'm glad you are," Takako said, "It's nice to be able to rant and yell at someone."

"I'm friends with Shuuya, Takako. I'm used to hearing people yelling in my ear," Shinji grinned. "You should hang out with us sometime. Shuuya's an ass, but he's no worse than I am."

Takako smiled a little. "Sugi always tells me you guys aren't so bad. I guess I'm kind of shy, but it comes off as bitchiness."

"You're not coming off as a bitch, at least, not as far as I can tell," Shinji said, rolling his eyes, "Niida started calling you Robo-bitch or whatever because he's pissed he can't get any. He's actually the only one around here who I've ever heard call you that."

"Some of the girls call me that too," Takako said, "But they're a bunch of sluts and whores anyway, so I don't care."

"That's the spirit," Shinji laughed.

"It stopped bothering me," Takako said. "If I gave two shits about what other people said about me I wouldn't be who I am now. Fuck 'em, I don't like 'em anyway."

Shinji laughed again. "That's some hardcore philosophy right there."

Takako hadn't even noticed they were still in the parking lot. She'd never really noticed it too much before, but the squealing girls in her class had a point. Shinji was, for lack of better words, FUCKING HOT. He was really good looking, and his body was obviously very well toned, visible even under his school uniform.

Aside from his good looks, he also seemed a lot more intelligent than Takako had originally thought. He also wasn't nearly as cocky or arrogant as she figured he was; he had a good sense of humor and seemed a lot more confident than Sugimura did.

"Y'know," Takako said, more to herself than to Shinji, "I don't think I did like Sugi. I think I liked the idea of liking someone, and he was really the only option I ever thought I had." Shinji didn't respond, and she figured he thought she was lying or something.

Shinji leaned over and grabbed her shoulder suddenly. Surprised, she turned towards him, and he leaned even closer across the console between the two seats, and kissed her.

Takako didn't know how it happened, but she needed no further invitation. She was tentative at first, but Shinji was persistent, and pulled her closer to him. Takako was a complete novice to this sort of thing, and hoped Shinji couldn't tell. His arms were around her, loosely enough to not constrict her, but still strong enough to hold her there.

She didn't have the first idea as to why he was kissing her like this; he probably felt sorry for her, or maybe he was sick of her blabbering and this was the only way he could think of to shut her up. Her body, however, didn't care about why he was kissing her; it felt incredible and that was all she cared about.

If this was what the fuss about guys sticking their tongues in your mouth was about, Takako realized they'd been right all along. Shinji was beyond good at this; she knew she wasn't reciprocating as well as she wanted to, but he didn't seem to care.

Actually, she'd never kissed anyone, so this was all new to Takako, as embarrassing as it was. His arms were still around her; she had seen him in his gym clothes many times, and his muscles and toned body were obvious enough, but it was embarrassing to feel for herself.

She mentally kicked herself for acting like such a prude. Enough of being embarrassed. She ran her hands up his back, and then, feeling a bit more curious, she slipped her hands under his untucked white oxford. Shinji grunted a little in her mouth; Takako felt herself blush. He was clearly enjoying this.

"Hang on," Shinji said, pulling away from her, "I can take the whole thing off, if you want…"

Takako felt herself blush as Shinji fumbled with the buttons of his shirt for a second; he got impatient and ripped the whole thing over his head, throwing it in the backseat, and his white wife beater was next to go, tossed in the backseat as well.

He looked even hotter with his shirt off, Takako thought, staring at his bare chest and arms; she was quickly yanked away from her ogling as Shinji grabbed her and kissed her again, silencing her yelp of surprise and pulling her a lot closer this time, almost onto his lap.

If she'd been thinking normally, Takako would've realized she almost was sitting on the lap of the class playboy, kissing him and turning him on. However, she wasn't thinking properly, and she hopped up onto his lap completely, her hands moving about his chest, feeling his defined chest muscles.

Shinji's hand moved to her back, and he pulled her close; her legs were spread, since she was pretty much straddling him (if Takako had noticed this, she'd be blushing like crazy) and on the inside of her left thigh, she could feel something hard pulsing against her leg.

She pulled away from Shinji, mortified, realizing he'd gotten an erection from all this, and Shinji looked almost embarrassed. "Sorry," he said, quickly scooting back into the driver's seat, "We can stop if you—"

Takako grabbed him and started kissing him wildly this time. Shinji stopped and wrapped his arms around her back, letting her take control as she continued her rampage on his body.

She started pulling his pants down this time, and Shinji grabbed her and pulled her into the backseat of the truck with him. She went along willingly, deciding this was something she wanted too. Why the hell not, she figured.

Shinji had apparently had enough of having his body ravished, and, with their lips still connected, he pulled her skirt up. Takako barely even noticed, and Shinji pulled away from her.

"Once I start, I'm not going to stop," he told her, his voice as breathless as hers probably was, "Are you absolutely sure? You've never done this before, have you?"

"No, but if you stop now, I'm going to kill you," Takako told him, panting slightly. Her hands moved down to his hips, undoing the belt, button, and zipper of his school pants. She heard him give a whimper when her fingers found the metal pull tag.

"Oh, shit," Shinji groaned, closing his eyes and leaning back as Takako pulled his pants down over his hips, pulling his boxers down while she was at it. "Hang on…" Shinji dug around in his back pocket, which was probably harder than usual since they were all scrunched up under his ass, and pulled his wallet out, dumping the contents out on the ground. The wallet was empty except for about six condoms, and Takako rolled her eyes.

"I didn't think guys actually carried condoms around," she laughed, and Shinji kissed her cheek and ripped the wrapper open, then he promptly grabbed her and turned her over so she was sitting on the backseat, helping her get situated in the cramped space. He didn't look too comfortable himself; he was standing on the floor of the truck, squatting down due to his height and his pants rolled under his ass. Takako smirked a little.

"You can take those off, y'know," she told him, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him again. Shinji's hand ran up the inside of her leg, under her skirt, and she groaned, giving a soft gasp when his fingers hooked around the side of her underwear, pulling them down. Takako stood up a bit so they could slide down her legs, and she kicked them off onto the floor.

"Ohh, fuck," Shinji groaned, "I'm going in, I can't fucking take this anymore." Takako nodded and spread her legs wider, and Shinji pulled her skirt out of the way (why he didn't just pull the damn thing off was a mystery to her). He grabbed her and kissed her again, probably trying to help scare away any last minute nerves.

There weren't any on Takako's part. She wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck, and felt his tip begin push into her. He gave her one more "last chance to change your mind" glance, before thrusting his hips forward, HARD, shoving his full length inside of her. Takako gave a soft yelp and Shinji stopped.

"Shit," Shinji swore, "You alright?"

Takako sunk back against the seat, her eyes closing. She had expected it to hurt, a lot, but she had barely felt it at all. Shinji probably thought she was a wimp or something. "I'm fine," she said, surprised she could talk at all. "I'm fine… keep going…" She sounded as breathless as he did.

Shinji nodded and grunted a bit, shifting himself a little. There wasn't any set rhythm to his movements, not that Takako would know if there were; all she did was hang onto his broad shoulders as his pace started picking up some.

Her legs were shaking and she was starting to feel like she was going to explode. She was starting to get scared, actually; like hell she knew what was going on. Shinji groaned on top of her, his mouth finding hers again, and she squeezed her own thighs tighter around his waist and tried to relax against the annoying seat behind her.

She was going on instinct; she didn't know what the hell she was doing, but whatever it was, Shinji seemed to like it. "Fucking hell," he groaned, "You close yet?"

"I think so," Takako moaned, "I feel like I'm going to—AAAH!" She screamed, when she suddenly came, her whole body trembled, and she clamped down on Shinji, who groaned, cursed loudly, and came right after she did.

Takako hadn't moved; her arms, and her legs, for that matter, were still clamped around Shinji's body like a vice. She was still shaking. That's what an orgasm feels like? That sure wasn't how the damn phys ed books described it…

"Uhh, Takako? Are you alive?" Shinji's voice was still low and husky, but she could hear him.

"Y-yeah," she said, "I… uhh…"

"I thought I killed you, when you screamed," Shinji said, sitting back as far as Takako's arms would let him (not far).

"Sorry," Takako said, letting go of him, and the reality of what just happened started to sink in.

"Holy shit," she said, softly. "We just fucked!"

"Yeah," Shinji said, sitting back and starting to pull his pants back up, "You sure it was your first time? That was the best I've ever had."

Takako felt herself blush. "It was my first time, you felt it yourself!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Shinji said, picking his shirt up. "Fuck. I think I ripped this thing in half when I pulled it off…"

* * *

Takako had always figured losing her virginity would be a big romantic thing; candles, flowers, fancy lingerie, waiting until she was engaged/married, at some fancy beach hotel, whatever. She never thought it'd be in the back seat of a beat-up pickup truck with her best friend's friend.

Then again, she didn't think lust or hurt feelings would be involved either; the fact that she was already angry, and upset, and Shinji being an earth-shatteringly good kisser might've helped add to the fire.

After they had fixed their clothes (Takako hadn't noticed at the time, but Shinji was the only one undressed; Shinji had hitched her skirt up and pulled her panties off, but Takako had, in her surge of lust-driven insanity, nearly stripped him down completely) Shinji had rather awkwardly asked for directions to her house.

She was pretty surprised at her own audacity. She thought she'd be a nervous, blushing mess her first time, but—she blushed—she'd been all over him.

Considering what had just happened, Takako was tempted to get out of the truck and make a mad run for it, or grab Shinji and either kill him, or make him do it again. However, her legs were shaking still, so she figured if she did jump out, she'd fall flat on her face.

In as indifferent a voice as she could manage, she gave Shinji directions, and in about ten minutes of awkward silence, he pulled up in her driveway. Takako didn't help but ironically notice Shinji was an excellent driver; either that, or he had been trying to show off, to calm her down (or try and ensure she'd get in his truck again; Takako didn't know or care).

"Y'know, I don't live too far from you," Shinji said, "I'm about three miles away from here."

She had no idea why he told her that; she hadn't asked, but she figured he was either trying to invite her to his house (so they could fuck again, probably) or trying to fill the awkward silence that had filled the vehicle since they'd, err, started making out. It had been pretty silent after that point, minus giving him directions to her house and all.

"Thanks for the ride," Takako said, scanning her house carefully. It didn't look like her parents were home; the curtains were drawn, but the garage door was closed, so both the cars could've been parked inside and she wouldn't have known otherwise.

Then she'd get to explain who the owner of the truck was…

"No problem," Shinji said, "Um, your parents aren't home, are they?"

"I don't think so," Takako said, and a wide smirk stretched across her lips. "Why, you want to come in?"

The expression on Shinji's face was priceless. He was clearly both surprised and very embarrassed; Takako grinned in response and he laughed.

"So, uh, see you tomorrow? At school?" Shinji asked.

"I don't think so," Takako said, shaking her head, "I usually don't come to school on SATURDAY…" She grinned, trying to keep the conversation light.

Shinji chuckled. "Yeah, whatever." He leaned over and kissed her, much lighter this time. Takako felt herself blush.

Shinji noticed this, and laughed. "Now get outta my truck."

Takako threw him a glare, which to her annoyance softened into a smile. "Get off my land," she told him, grinning and hopping out of the passenger seat. Shinji honked the horn at her, and as he backed up (nearly hitting her mailbox!) she felt herself smile.

Actually, the only thing going through her mind right now was "Hiroki who?"

That, and, the sudden draft between her legs made her realize she'd left her underwear on the floor of Shinji's truck.

* * *

My main problem with how this came out was they seem too OOC; love does not play a part in this at all, the main reason Takako did what she did was because she was angry and upset at Hiroki. Shinji was mostly looking to get laid, but that wasn't his intention when he originally offered her a ride home.

To me, the author, it reads too much like Shinji took advantage of her, and Takako was so emotionally unstable she fell for it; that doesn't sound like either of them, so that little factor annoyed me.

Still, I figure, I wrote the damn thing; might as well publish it and get some feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Continued due to popular request! (1 reviewer XD)

I wrote this out originally so I figured I'd just put it up. Go me. :)

This should've been an M rating. Nothing too explicit, but foul language runs amok. Bleh, not as many people see stuff if it's rated "M"… don't you guys search with the filter on "All Ratings"? That's what I do XD

-

Despite her good mood when Shinji dropped her off yesterday afternoon, and her excellent acting skills which convinced her parents she was fine, and nothing had changed (there was no way she was going to TELL THEM, after all… they might be doctors, but they were parents first!), Takako had woken up pretty early this morning and was lying in her bed, doing some heavy thinking.

She was starting to believe it hadn't fucking happened!

She'd have thought she dreamed the whole thing if she didn't remember the slight pain between her legs when she walked inside her house earlier. She had lost her virginity, in the backseat of a pickup truck, to Shinji Mimura. That chick flick shit didn't happen in real life, did it? Did she REALLY let herself get so worked up over stupid Sugimura and Kayoko, that she fucked the first guy who was nice to her?

She knew that hadn't been the first girl Shinji had fucked; what was she, five, six? Seven, maybe?

How many other girls had been in her place, shoved against the backseat as Shinji pulled their skirt up and fucked them too?

"Fucked", Takako thought, was too strong a word. Sure, her hurt feelings, hormone-crazed thoughts and her subconscious desire to get back at Sugimura played a big part. Add that to the fact that Shinji was the hottest guy (her age, at least) who she'd ever laid eyes on. But it hadn't felt like a lust crazed assault; it felt, she didn't know, different. If anything she fucked HIM; he was a lot more gentle than she'd have thought he would be. Then again she'd never once considered having sex with Shinji until they were making out in his truck.

She wasn't mad at Shinji. If anything, he had helped take a load off her mind.

For one thing, she knew she wasn't jealous of Kayoko.

The more she thought about it, the more disgusted with herself she felt. What the hell did she ever see in Hiroki anyway? Sure, he had the muscles, but Shinji was tough too, probably tougher than Hiroki was. She'd felt his toned muscles for herself. She'd heard of him getting into fights, winning the fights. He wasn't above fighting to defend himself, unlike the code of the martial artist, that didn't allow you to fight back until your face was getting smashed in. Hiroki was smart, but Shinji was smarter.

And even though she might've had a little schoolgirl crush on Hiroki, there was no way Hiroki kissing her could have seemingly set her whole body on fire like Shinji did.

She rolled over in her bed with a groan. Then again, she wasn't really interested in a relationship at all, much less try and get one with Shinji. The idea of committing to anyone at age 16 sounded too unappealing, and she was sure Shinji felt the same way. She knew he was at least interested enough in her to want to fuck her; which he did.

But maybe now he'd think of her as another conquest, another notch in his belt, and he'd be done with her like he was with the other stupid girls he'd fucked. She heard the rumors; Shinji was a player. In for himself; whatever he could get, whenever he could get it.

But god dammit, she still wanted him. Bad.

She got out of bed, finally deciding she wasn't getting any sleep; she changed out of her pajamas into a tank top and a pair of running shorts, deciding to go for a jog to clear her mind.

She picked her MP3 player up and clipped it to her waistband; leaving a note for her parents, she headed outside and locked the door behind her, leaving her whining dog behind.

"Sorry, boy," she murmured, petting his soft, droopy ears. "Stay home, alright?"

She went down her street, jogging slowly. Today was Saturday anyway; once her mind was clear, she could take another nap.

Maybe this is what they mean when they say sex is like a drug, Takako thought dryly. She'd never been on drugs, but she knew they had an addicting effect; same went for sex. She wanted more of it. Not with anyone else; she wanted Shinji, and she didn't care if he _did_ think she was just another dumb whore he could use to get sex out of, although he didn't seem to think of her that way. He knew her name, for one.

Now that she thought about it, Shinji's windows might not have been tinted... and there were cars parked on both sides of his truck. What if they'd been seen? Shinji had been on top of her, and she had been lying underneath him... maybe someone might've just seen him, instead of them both? Hell, what if she got _pregnant _from this?

Oh, fuck.

She hadn't even been paying attention to where she was going; her legs were running, her feet were carrying her along the sidewalk, but her mind was completely off track. She brushed her side bangs from her face, and instinctively remembered Shinji doing the same, when he pushed her sweaty hair away from her face to kiss her.

I'm losing my fucking mind, that's what. He didn't just fuck me, he drove me crazy while he was at it.

Deciding to head home, Takako squatted down to re-tie her sneaker, and as she straightened herself, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and nearly screamed.

Luckily she thought to turn before she screamed bloody murder; standing there, staring at her, was Shinji.

"Hey," Shinji said softly. "What're you doing out here?"

"I live here, remember?" Takako said, keeping her voice down and pulling her MP3 player headphones out of her ears.

"That's _my _house, over there," Shinji told her, gesturing over his shoulder, "I think you're a bit farther out than you thought."

"Shit," Takako muttered, "Yeah, I guess I got sidetracked, and I wound up out here." She couldn't help but notice what Shinji was wearing, or rather, what he _wasn't _wearing; he was shirtless, wearing a pair of loose-fitting shorts that reached his knees, and a pair of worn-in running sneakers, looking similar to hers, except the stripes on his were red, and hers were purple. "Were you going for a run?"

"Yeah," Shinji said, "I usually do on the weekends. I'm not one for sleeping in. Wasting the day, y'know?"

Takako nodded. Shinji glanced down at her, clearly noticing she was staring.

"It's pretty hot out," Shinji said, "Fucking humidity, always messing up my hair…"

Takako laughed, breaking the awkward silence. "Yours too? It really messes mine up," she grinned, "My hair's bleached, it's dry enough as it is."

"I go through hair products like toilet paper," Shinji complained, "And if you make a metro crack, or anything like that, I'm gonna—"

"Oh relax," Takako grinned, "Everyone uses hair stuff. Not a big deal."

"I like the way you think," Shinji said, shaking his head. "Anyway, how about I get you back home?"

Takako made to protest, again, but then again, she knew she had some stuff she had to work out with Shinji. According to the clock on her MP3 player, she'd been out for at least 45 minutes, and if Shinji's description of the distance between their houses was accurate, she'd gone at least three miles out.

And the idea of going for an early morning jog with a shirtless Shinji Mimura sounded like too good an opportunity to miss.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she said, and grinned. "You sure you want to run? You won't be able to keep up with me."

"Oh, really," Shinji scoffed, "I'd take you up on that, but chances are you're right, and I'd rather have you doubting me than confirming that you're faster."

"Smart choice," Takako said, and laughed. "You know, you seem more like the moron who'd get mad at me calling his bluff and try and challenge me or something."

"Uh huh. Thanks for implying I'm an idiot jock," Shinji told her, "This is the thanks I get for being a nice guy and walking you home, huh?"

"Watch it," Takako said warningly, "I never asked for an escort!"

"Alright then, I'll just head home," Shinji grinned, turning to leave, and Takako grabbed his wrist, surprising both of them.

Takako stared up at him, and she could tell Shinji could tell she was blushing. She looked down at where her hand was possessively holding him, and tried to stammer out an explanation, but she couldn't fucking THINK with him looking at her like that!

Her lips parted, and out came her excuse. "Uhh—"

Shinji cut her off by leaning towards her, and kissing her. Takako leaned in against his chest, and she felt his strong arms wrap around her, pulling her close to his own body. She pressed her chest against his, running her hands down his muscular frame.

Shinji groaned into her mouth; Takako wrapped her free arm around his neck and pulled his mouth closer. Shinji's hand moved down her back, squeezing her butt playfully.

Takako's brain was trying to remind her that they were outside, on a public sidewalk, but she couldn't concentrate with his hands all over her. He'd barely touched her at all yesterday, aside from her face and her shoulders, and of course, her legs.

Shinji pulled back suddenly; Takako made to follow his mouth, but he stopped her.

"What?" Takako whimpered, and Shinji slowly loosened his embrace around her, until his hands were resting on her hips.

"We're outside," Shinji told her, "I think we should go inside, before… y'know… If it's okay with you, that is," he added quickly, his eyes not leaving hers.

Takako kissed him again, answering his unspoken question as best as she could. Shinji was kissing her back, and she felt one of his arms slide behind her legs. She didn't realize she was being picked up before she found herself lying bridal-style in Shinji's strong arms.

How he was able to pick her up, without pulling away from her, remained a mystery to Takako, but she didn't care much either. She had her arms around his neck again, although she wasn't worried about him dropping her.

Shinji stumbled slightly and knocked his teeth against hers; Takako winced a bit and pulled away.

"Sorry," Shinji muttered, "Fucking uneven sidewalk… You okay?"

"I'm fine," Takako said, "I can wait…"

The house Shinji was carrying her to was a two-story house with a basketball hoop in the front yard, along with Shinji's euphoric truck parked in the driveway. "My folks aren't home," Shinji told her, and Takako blinked. She'd just been wondering the same thing.

-

Shinji unlocked the door; she didn't know why, but he insisted on carrying her upstairs to his room, and barely gave the door enough time to close (why he closed the door when nobody was home was beyond her) before they were back at it again.

His hands were on her hips; Takako's hands were everywhere, running up his chest and looping around his neck, only to get bored and start touching his back again. Shinji gave her a light push forwards, and she let him guide her away from the middle of the room, keeping her arms around his neck.

As she was about to say something, she felt a large, solid object hit against the back of her legs. She dragged her hands down his chest and confirmed with her palms that behind her was Shinji's bed, and she was pressed against his wooden bed frame. Shinji was already one step ahead of her and she felt his hands grab at her sides and hoist her onto the bed, and she pulled him down on top of her.

Takako's hands went to his hips, pulling his loose shorts off and practically throwing them across the room. "Hurry up," she groaned, "Don't make me wait!"

Shinji pulled her running shorts off, along with her underwear, and dropped them off the side of the bed. "I going fast enough for you?" he grunted.

"Just fuck me already!" Takako whined. Shinji kissed her, probably to shut her up, and Takako closed her eyes, before widening them as Shinji moved her legs apart and shoved himself inside of her, fast.

Her gasp got caught in her throat; she squeezed her eyes shut again, gripping the blue comforter beneath her tightly. It didn't hurt this time, but the feeling of being suddenly stuffed to capacity was still pretty new to her.

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked, sounding worried.

Takako nodded, keeping her eyes closed. "Yeah. Just a bit… overwhelmed," she groaned. "Get going, would you?"

Instead of saying anything, Shinji apparently decided to torment her, moving slowly and tauntingly until a very frustrated Takako grabbed hold of his hips and slammed them into her own. The slick friction got hot and heavy between them as their bodies slid with and against each other as Shinji began to pick up the pace.

"That good enough for you?" Shinji grunted, still able to engage in witty banter even in the middle of this.

Takako thought she had lost her voice; she just nodded, and Shinji smirked back down at her. She was starting to feel explosive again; the feelings were much less foreign to her the second time, thankfully, so she wouldn't scream when she came like last time, and she'd avoid scaring the hell out of Shinji while she was at it.

"Aww, fuck," Shinji shouted, "Would you come already!? I can't hold it any longer!"

"Aaah, SHINJI!!" Takako screamed, and she felt herself explode. Not even two seconds afterwards, (she was guessing here, she sure wasn't counting) Shinji followed her, groaning and pulling himself out of her.

She didn't think her first time could be beaten, but there was something to be said for a nice soft bed. She glanced over at Shinji, his breathing as uneven as hers was, looking up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes.

"Ugggggh," was about all she could say.

Shinji looked over at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," she said. "That was good."

"Uh huh. I heard you screaming my name," Shinji laughed. "You're the first girl to ever do that."

"At least I didn't scream bloody murder like last time," Takako smiled.

"Yeah, I thought either someone saw us or I'd killed you," Shinji said, "Imagine that autopsy… "he fucked her to death!" You think that's ever happened before?" He laughed.

"You're the resident expert here, you tell me," Takako said, brushing some of her long hair from her face. She saw what looked like a pair of pink panties on the floor, and she sat up. "Is that my underwear? From yesterday!?"

"Uhh… You're still on birth control, right?" Shinji asked, changing the subject and looking embarrassed.

"What, are you keeping them for a scrapbook?" Takako teased.

"A trophy, actually," Shinji told her, "It's not often I bag a girl like you, I'd like to remember it."

"Jerk," Takako said. She could tell that was a compliment, in Shinji's own stupid way, but it still annoyed her that he'd kept her underwear. Yet, on the other hand, she got a strange sense of pride from it too.

Shinji cleared his throat. "ANYWAY… You never answered my question. You still on birth control?"

"Yeah," Takako said.

"Remind me again why an as-of-yesterday not sexually active girl needs to be on birth control?" Shinji asked, reaching over to play with her long, sideswept bangs.

"It helps stop cramps, and breakouts and stuff," Takako said, closing her eyes, "It's normal. My mom's a doctor, it was her idea."

"Uh huh," Shinji said, "You've been lusting after me for years and you knew it. That's why."

Takako let her lips curl into a smirk. "Whatever."

Shinji didn't respond, instead staying quiet. It was already lightening up outside; the LCD alarm clock on the bedside table next to Takako read 7:21AM.

"I've been gone for two hours," Takako said, worried, "My folks are gonna be worried sick. I'd better get going."

"Damn, I was hoping for round 2," Shinji laughed, "Yeah, I'm beat. Some girl used me for her sexual gratification and I'm all worn out now."

"You big impotent baby," Takako said, and squealed when Shinji playfully grabbed her and rolled over on top of her, hugging her tightly to keep her trapped.

"Funny, you didn't say anything about impotent about five minutes ago," Shinji smirked, letting his full dead weight settle on top of Takako, who grunted under him. "It sounded more like you were screaming MY name. C'mon, round 2? I'll make it quick."

"NO," Takako grumbled, her voice muffled. "Would you get off!"

"I'd love to, but you keep trying to get away," Shinji grinned, and Takako worked her arm out from underneath Shinji and jabbed him in the side.

"Oww," Shinji complained, rolling off, "Fine. I'm off!"

"Good," Takako said, sitting up and grabbing his shoulders, kissing him again. Shinji immediately responded. Takako figured he was probably hoping for another go.

Takako was actually about to agree to that, when a banging on the door caused Shinji to pull away from her suddenly, and swear loudly.

"What?" Takako asked, but her question got answered by a little voice outside the door.

"Shinji? Are you okay?"

Shinji groaned. "I'm fine, Ikumi," he said loudly, "I had a bad dream. Don't worry about it, go back to bed!"

"Oh. OK!"

Takako heard footsteps again, and laughed. "You jerk! You said nobody was home!"

"It's just my sister. She's nine, she doesn't know about this kind of stuff," Shinji said, shaking his head, "I figured she'd sleep through the whole thing. Now where were we…"

"I hurt my ankle," Takako said suddenly, "I hurt my ankle so that's why it took me so long to get home."

"What?" Shinji asked.

Takako rolled her eyes, and pushed Shinji back down, crawling on top of him and straddling his hips. "Round 2?" she smirked.

Shinji grabbed her and kissed her, clearly still up for it, when the door flung open.

"Ha!" shouted nine-year-old Ikumi Mimura, with a big smile on her face, and her finger pointed accusingly. "Bad dream my butt!"

"Aah, crap," Shinji groaned.

-

Busted by Ikumi. :D I dunno why Ikumi Mimura keeps popping up in my fics, probably 'cause she doesn't have much of a character so I can do whatever I want with her. The novel calls her "precocious" so she's not dumb, at least.

I'm gonna put the rest of the story up. Probably be about three more chapters :D

Review! Feedback! Tell me if they seem out of character to you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Woo, chapter three~

This story is completely different than any story I've ever done, but I liiiiiike it~ :D

-

If anyone at school knew her well enough, they might've noticed Takako Chigusa hadn't been her usual self lately.

In fact, she hadn't. Anyone with a brain would've thought she was jealous of her best friend Hiroki's happiness with another girl, but that wasn't it at all.

"Mimura, do problem number two on the board."

Shinji groaned and stood up, walking the few paces up to the whiteboard. Takako felt her lips curl upward in a smile. Memories of a completely stripped down Shinji grabbing her and kissing her wildly, when they were on _his _bed, were overtaking her mind. She'd been the one to strip him down; she had ripped his shorts off him so vigorously, they had flung out of her grip and caught stuck on the ceiling fan.

"That's wrong," said Mr. Hoshino, the Math teacher, "Did you even do the assignment, Mimura?"

"Yes," Shinji complained, "I did the assignment. It's not my fault they're all wrong, I'M not teaching this class."

Takako held the laugh that threatened to rise up; several other girls giggled, and Shuuya, Shinji's best friend, snorted.

Like everyone else who knew Shinji (now including herself), Mr. Hoshino knew Shinji was a smartass, which was probably why he sent Shinji back to his seat with a minor warning.

"He's so hot," Chisato what's-her-face breathed to Yukie, from the seat behind her.

Takako fought down another laugh.

-

It had been a long day of practice. Groaning a bit, Takako stretched her sore muscles and looked in her gym bag for a spare water bottle, since her normal reusable one seemed to be missing.

"Dammit," she muttered, and groaned. It would be a long walk home. She needed to get a friggen car already. Hell, even a bicycle. Whatever it took to get around town without walking!

"What's up, Takako?" asked the familiar voice of the boys' cross country team captain, Yuuya Shintani. Although the boys' and girls' teams ran separate races, the race dates were always the same, and the two teams practiced together.

Takako felt her face heat up a bit, and mentally kicked herself. "Nothing," she said, as indifferently as she could, "Just not looking forward to the walk home."

Yuuya laughed. "I hear you. My folks won't buy me a car until I graduate, and that's not 'til the end of this year. Lucky for me Ran'll usually give me a ride."

Takako nodded. The girl he referred to was his longtime girlfriend, Ran Yamazaki; AKA luckiest girl in the universe. Well, not really. Ran wasn't on the team; Takako didn't know what sport she did, but at least she stayed the hell away from cross country/track and field.

In all honesty, Takako used to have a pretty big crush on Yuuya back in junior high; she'd gotten over it as they got older, and now they were both in high school, Yuuya a third year senior, and Takako a first year freshman.

He was hot, though. Too bad he had a girlfriend…

"Hey, Takako," said a VERY familiar voice, and Takako turned around to see Shinji, wearing a gray wife beater, black spandex shorts, and on top, a pair of red basketball shorts. He was looking damn good in that sweaty wife beater, too. It looked like he was hiding something behind his back.

"Oh, hey," Takako said, suddenly feeling very stupid for being nervous around Yuuya. What the hell was she worrying about what a guy with a girlfriend thought of her? Shinji was better looking than Yuuya was (not much, though).

"I got you something," Shinji said, clearly proud of himself, handing her a plastic refillable water bottle.

"Hey, you stole mine!" Takako said, recognizing it, although she was laughing. "You jerk! How'd you get to my stuff?"

"Girls' locker room," Shinji said with a grin. "I _was_ looking for your underwear, but then I remembered you probably kept it on."

Takako blushed, covering it up by scowling. "You're heinous."

"You're Shinji Mimura, aren't you?" Yuuya asked, recognizing Shinji.

Takako jumped a little. She'd forgotten Yuuya was there.

That should prove something, she thought. I never thought there'd be a guy who could make me forget about Yuuya, and Shinji just did… and please tell me he didn't catch that underwear crack!

Shinji nodded. "Sure am. Can't say I know who you are, though. Are you in our class?"

"Nah, I'm a senior," Yuuya laughed, holding his hand out, "I'm Yuuya Shintani, Boys' cross country captain. Nice to meet you, we've been hearing quite a bit about a freshman basketball player who's better than the rest of the team combined! Can we get you to sign up for cross country? If you start soon, you might take my place next year!"

"Yeah, thanks. Long distance running's not my thing," Shinji said, shaking Yuuya's hand, "I might do track, though…"

Takako smirked a bit. She'd been the one to try and talk Shinji into doing track in the first place (and not just so she could fuck him in the locker room after practice! The team could use some faster runners!).

"Well, I've gotta run—no pun intended—so, nice meeting you, Shinji," said Yuuya, and tousled Takako's hair. "Don't forget to cool down, kiddo. See ya!" He left, leaving Shinji, and a mortified Takako, behind.

"That guy's more full of himself than I am, and that's saying something," Shinji said, shaking his head. "If I start now I _might_ take his place next year? I could outrun his ass now!"

"Huh?" Takako asked, barely listening to anything Shinji was saying, the word KIDDO still repeating itself in her head. He thinks I'm a KID?

"He had a convincing sales pitch, though," Shinji said, making a face. "You done with practice?"

"Hm? Yeah," Takako said, focusing back on reality. She didn't like Yuuya anymore anyway.

Shinji looked at her for a second, then folded his arms. "Oh, I get it. You like that guy, don't you?" He didn't look angry, but he wasn't smiling either.

Takako felt herself blush. "I do not!" Shinji didn't falter. "Oh, fine. I used to, back in junior high. I'm over him now." She made a face. "You happy?"

"Absolutely not," Shinji said, "But as long as you're over him now, I guess it's alright."

Takako was confused. What's he talking about? He sounds like a jealous boyfriend, but there's nothing going on between us… well, except for the fact that we're basically fuck buddies, but there's nothing else going on!

"Whatever. How much did you guys run today?" Shinji asked.

"Only about three miles," Takako said, "it was an easy day."

"ONLY three miles," Shinji grinned, "I'm not cut out for long distance running. Sprints are about all I like to do."

"You mean all you can handle," Takako teased, nudging him.

"Oh shut up, I could run three miles if I wanted to," Shinji said, "but I'm not CRAZY! What's the point of cross country anyway? All you do is run around in circles, which is about as fun as watching paint dry. Basketball's got some real entertainment value."

"Oh, yeah, lots of sweaty guys running around in spandex, playing with balls," Takako grinned. "Sounds like a party."

Shinji narrowed his eyes. "You making fun of me?"

"Yup," Takako laughed, "What, you mad? I bet you can't catch me anyway!"

"Oh please," Shinji laughed, "We've been here before."

"Fancy way of trying to wimp out," Takako grinned.

Shinji smirked. "Alright, fine! You want to race? Fine with me!"

"Hey, no fair, you've got the advantage!" Takako complained, "I just ran three miles! All you did for practice was play with your balls!" She burst out laughing.

"You're not Takako. The Takako I know and frequently have sex with never jokes around like this," Shinji said, grinning. "Who are you and what'd you do with the real Takako?"

"I am the real Takako, you jerk, and keep your voice down! What if someone hears you!?" Takako said, elbowing him. "And what do you mean FREQUENTLY!? Twice doesn't mean frequently!"

"What, you're embarrassed? I'd be shouting it to the heavens if I didn't think you'd kill me for it." Shinji looked around and smirked. "HEY, WORLD, I FUCKED—" Takako punched him in the stomach, and he grunted in pain.

Takako laughed. "Now c'mon, two laps around the big track! Loser buys the winner something to eat!" And I don't have any money, she mentally added, so I'd better win this!

"Alright, fine," Shinji said, "but don't expect me to go easy on you just 'cause you're my—uhh—friend," he finished lamely, clearly not knowing exactly what they were to each other.

Takako didn't know either, but she DID know she was hungry. Two laps should be plenty, she could leave Shinji in the dust easy on the first lap.

-

Down at the track, Takako was watching Shinji stretch out in amusement.

"That's how basketball players stretch out?" she grinned.

"Shut up," Shinji said, "You'll be singing a different tune after I beat you."

"Yeah, yeah," Takako said, shaking her head, "Once you're done we can get started."

"I'm done," Shinji said, giving her a dirty look. "I liked you better when you were quiet."

"I'm never quiet," Takako said, eying him strangely. "At least, around you I'm not. You bring out the worst in me!"

"Oh, that's right," Shinji said, tapping his chin in exaggerated thoughtfulness, "Now I remember, this is the same girl who I had screaming my name a few days ago—"

"Shut up!" Takako said, blushing. "Let's get this over with!"

Shinji nodded, standing next to her in a separate lane on the track. "On three?"

"Maybe we should get someone else to call it," Takako said, "Y'know, an unbiased third party."

"I don't care that much. Just call it, I trust your judgment," Shinji said. "Unlike you cross country and track nutcases, I don't take this stuff too seriously."

"Oh shut up. On three. One, two…"

"THREE!" Takako shouted, and they both were off, Shinji at almost a full sprint and Takako at about 3/4ths her usual speed.

She had to avoid bursting out laughing. Shinji was WAY ahead of her; he was sprinting full out, but his wimpy sprinter endurance would crash in about five seconds and she'd leave him in the dust sooner or later.

Still, it won't hurt to pick it up a bit. Takako ran a little faster, her bangs and long ponytail whipping about, thanks to the wind resistance.

Shinji was way ahead of her now; Takako was now starting to worry if 2 laps was long enough. She decided to start sprinting too, and in about ten seconds she had passed him.

"HEY!" Shinji shouted.

Takako smirked to herself and kept going. Shinji got close quite a few times, but whenever he got close enough that he blocked her shadow, she took off again, leaving him in the dust.

"HA! I win!" Takako yelled, crossing the designated finish line and turning to face Shinji, who wasn't far behind. "Wow, you really suck! 2 laps is nothing!"

"Shut up!" Shinji snapped, "Do these look like running shoes to you!?"

"Oh, yeah, blame it on the shoes," Takako grinned. "Well, it's no question who won here. Buy me some food!"

Shinji rolled his eyes and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Fine."

Takako grinned up at him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I figure you probably need as much help limping around as you can get," she teased.

Shinji didn't reply, and Takako figured she'd finally crossed the line and pissed him off.

Shinji removed his arm from her shoulders and turned her towards him; she looked up at him, to see if he was mad. Instead, he cut her off by grabbing her face and kissing her.

"Gotcha," Shinji said, against her lips, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Shinji was starting to become a bad habit, but she didn't care.

Shinji's hand moved from her head down her body, running across her hips and squeezing her butt. Takako moaned.

"Let's go somewhere else," she said, pulling away from him, "I don't want anyone seeing us… the soccer players are right over there—"

Shinji nodded. "Truck?" he asked.

"That's fine," Takako said, and yelped when Shinji picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder effortlessly.

"Fucking spandex is crushing my damn boner," he grumbled, and Takako laughed.

-

Shinji grumbled as he unlocked the passenger side, crossing over to the driver's side to unlock the other door.

"Fucking thing," he said, "I need to get one of those automatic key opener things… we're beginning to make a habit out of this."

Takako opened the heavy metal door and got into the backseat, and Shinji pulled the driver's side door open and got in with her. The word "slut" raced quickly through her mind, emblazoned like fire on her conscience. An image of the girls at school who always looked like they were just asking for it followed close behind and Takako worried fleetingly if she had let herself become degraded like she thought those girls were. She was in the backseat of a Toyota Tundra, in the school gym's parking lot, of all places.

But Shinji closed the door behind him and smiled at her, and Takako decided her morals were a little looser than she thought.

They met somewhere in the middle as Shinji grabbed her neck quickly and their lips smashed together in a clumsy kiss. Any worries Takako had were thoroughly shoved to the back of her mind, left to be forgotten while she enjoyed the surge of lust drenched hormones overtaking the two of them.

Shinji pulled away from her for a second to start the truck up and blast the air conditioning, and Takako grabbed him and pulled him on top of her, pulling his loose-fitting, red basketball shorts off and dropping them on the floor of the truck.

"PLEASE, get the spandex," Shinji groaned, kissing her neck, "it's killing me…"

Takako nodded and set to peeling the sweaty, tight spandex off Shinji's lower body. She wore spandex enough for cross country and track to know when this stuff got sweaty, it stuck to you like a second skin, and now Shinji's was giving her trouble. She rolled enough of it down to free his erection and Shinji sighed in relief, kissing her again in gratitude.

"Thanks," he said, letting his breath out. "Don't worry about the rest of it, just leave it."

"Ew," Takako said, "you don't wear underwear under there?"

"Hell no," Shinji said, shaking his head, "There's enough strangling me down there!"

"Impotent," Takako smirked, kissing him again. Shinji kissed her back, pulling her on top of his lap, pulling away from her lips to pull the pink tank top she was wearing over her head.

She felt a little nervous, once again sitting here in just her sports bra; thankfully Shinji never went further than that when he was pulling her clothes off. She loved him being naked, though, or at least damn close; she loved running her hands over the muscles in his toned chest and his strong arms.

"Did you call me impotent?" Shinji asked suddenly, and Takako's giggle gave her away. Shinji rolled his eyes, kissing her again, squeezing her breast as he did.

Takako groaned and Shinji smirked. "Impotent, huh?"

"Oh shut up," she whined, "hurry up, would you?"

"You're telling me, I can't take much more of this… Hang on," he said, as he leaned over her and grabbed a condom off the floor of the truck, the same place he had left them after he dumped them out of his wallet their first time doing this.

He sat up, and Takako grabbed him again, kissing him; she loved kissing him almost as much as she loved screwing him, probably because she could kiss him whenever she wanted. She loved this more than a person ought to; the way his hands roamed over her chest and neck and stomach; the way he used his body to hold hers in place. She felt how much he was enjoying this too, against the inside of her thigh. The thought alone made her squirm under his hot sweaty body and sigh along the side of his neck.

"I can't believe you keep those everywhere, but I'm glad you do," Takako said, shaking her head. She snatched the condom from his hand and ripped open the wrapper. She felt almost satisfied in feeling his small moan vibrate between their bodies when she rolled the rubber over his erection that had been pressed against her thigh for what felt like forever. Her fingers lingered and Shinji let out a frustrated groan.

"Would you please let me fuck you now? Before I blow my load all over my nice seat apolstery?" Shinji groaned.

"I don't know," Takako teased, briefly catching his lips in a kiss. "I don't think I'm in the mood anymore." Which was a complete lie, of course.

Shinji growled in response, grabbing her and rolling over, so he was on top and straddling her hips, with her back against the seat. She almost had to laugh at the way he quickly ripped her running shorts, and her underwear, down her legs, pulled her right leg over his left leg, and and he shoved himself inside of her, both of them moaning in relief and appreciation.

Since they were in the backseat of a truck, again, there was no style or finesse to the way Shinji pushed himself inside of her, but Takako was perfectly fine with that – he still took her breath away, erased all the snarky remarks out of her head, and made her cry out in quiet pleasure. It was all she could do to hold on as she grabbed his damp wife beater, that she had forgotten to remove, into her gripping fingers while he tried to make something of a rhythm.

"Still making impotent cracks?" Shinji asked, sounding out of breath.

"Oh shut up," Takako groaned, moving her hand up to his hair, threading his short hair though her fingers.

Takako felt his legs shake beneath her own and she knew he was close from the way his breath quickened; she squeezed her own thighs tighter around his waist and let her body try to relax against the unrelenting pressure of the wall on her back. Shinji groaned, and in response, he drove into her harder than he'd done so far. Takako yelped in surprise and pleasure, spreading her legs further and clenching down around him as best as she could.

Before she knew it, she came hard and fast, and he came right after her, groaning and cursing like he usually did.

Takako felt herself lean back against the seat, watching as Shinji rolled off her and picked her shorts and underwear off the floor, handing them back to her. She absent-mindedly pulled up her clothes, and noted that in the quiet, Shinji's breathing was becoming steadier as he rolled his spandex back over his hips.

She was just about to ask, "what now?", but Shinji spoke up first.

"C'mere," he said, pulling her to him in a hug. She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes. She didn't know what she liked more... kissing him, screwing him, or having him hug her like this.

Shinji apparently didn't have anything to say; he just wanted to hold her. Which was fine with Takako. It was still quiet; neither of them had spoken yet, but it wasn't an awkward silence either.

"You owe me food," Takako suddenly remembered.

-

That's another one down~ leave it to me to turn a brain fart into a short series! XD Next chapter we finally get to see Hiroki's take on the whole matter (since he's been off on a musical montage with Kayoko this entire time~).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter fouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur~

-

In his own defense, Shinji never thought it would happen. Never in a million years. He'd innocently offered Takako a ride home, figuring a gorgeous girl like herself shouldn't be walking around alone when she was upset over _Sugimura _of all people. He ended up taking her virginity in the back seat of his truck instead. (And then driving her home.)

But instead of feeling high and mighty that he'd just had sex with Takako, the prettiest girl in the school, his insides had been churning with guilt after he dropped her off at her house.

She wasn't one of the skanks he got off with when he was bored; that was her _first time_!

Sure, Hiroki was a good friend of his; he liked him just fine, but the fact that his stupid, blissful cluelessness made _Takako Chigusa _cry the way she was, in front of him, Shinji—someone she barely knew—pissed him off.

He might take more advice from his hormones than he did his brain, but Shinji was no traitor to his friends. He'd never made a move on Takako before, figuring Hiroki would eventually get the balls to ask her out and she'd be his girl; and Hiroki wouldn't appreciate it if he fooled around with her first.

But then she said it; she didn't really like Hiroki at all. She was officially on the market. And then before he realized what he was doing, he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back.

She had been on his lap when his boner sprung up, he remembered, she knew what she was getting into, and she didn't care. He asked her countless times if she was sure, and every time she had said yes. Without hesitation. He had nothing to feel guilty about; and yet, he did. He didn't know WHY, either.

Their second time had been a complete accident; like hell he knew she was outside his house. He briefly considered turning around and going the other way, in case she had any resentful feelings towards seeing him again, but it'd been quite the contrary.

And their third and most recent time, Shinji had been convinced she wasn't fucking him to cheer herself up over Sugimura; she was fucking him because she wanted to. It did annoy him that the first two fucks hadn't been anything; she'd been upset, so she took comfort from whoever offered it to help her feel better.

His first time hadn't been with anyone special; he couldn't remember who she was, if that proved his point. And he'd been with other girls since; none of them were worth remembering. He'd pulled his pants back up and gone on with his life, usually never seeing either of them again; he'd date a girl a few times, sleep with her a few times, get her out of his system, and move on.

But Takako was completely different. She didn't idolize him like the other girls had; well, maybe she idolized him a _little_ when she was screaming his name, but otherwise she was just another friend. A hot friend, but a friend all the same. He actually _liked_ her.

He'd also never gotten the same high kissing any other girl as he had from kissing Takako. Add to that the fact that she was gorgeous, and smart, and she had a great sense of humor, and she was a great athlete too—the list kept growing. If Shinji thought of a quality he wanted in a girl, Takako had it.

Keeping his hands off beautiful Takako did get tough at times; sometimes when he saw her, and there weren't anyone else around (which had only happened once) he kissed her, but she knew he hadn't meant anything by it… at least, he hoped she did.

With Takako, he hadn't given a second thought to anything further than what they were; sexual gratification outlets, and through that an awkward friendship had developed. He had never called a girl his "girlfriend" before; he'd never particularly wanted to, and when a girl went so far as to declare him as "her boyfriend", Shinji cut the ties right there. He had the rest of his life to be shackled down to someone.

Luckily, Takako hadn't been overwhelmed with some crazy desire to make him her boyfriend now; she was no more interested in hand-holding and lovey-dovey talk than he was, and she seemed just fine with the way they were now. He never had any idea that Takako Chigusa would have sex with him in the back of his pickup truck; maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought he did, and maybe she was harboring some secret desire to have a relationship with him now.

The word "boyfriend" was just such a turnoff. He hated the idea of belonging to ONE girl; why pick one when he could have them all, he always thought. But Takako was such a rare case, she made all of his previous thoughts of infidelity fly out the window.

In other words, all he wanted, was Takako. He didn't know why, but that was about all he'd been thinking about lately. Takako, Takako, what Takako was doing, who Takako was talking to, and when he'd be able to have Takako all to himself again…

…maybe this is what Uncle Hajime was talking about?

-

Today marked Sugi and Kayoko's week-long anniversary. Or, as Takako thought of it, this time a week ago she went down on Shinji in the backseat of his truck.

That's a lovely way of thinking about it, she thought, shaking her head dismissively. She and Shinji had been getting along great since; she thought it'd be awkward, being around him afterwards, but then again, he was probably a natural at acting normal around girls he previously fucked.

Stop it, she told herself. He's not my boyfriend, it's none of my business who else he slept with. Stupid bitches.

Well, I bet they never got him three times, at least. Takako smirked a bit at that, her superiority complex kicking in. She liked being better than everyone else. Better grades, better looks, better athletic talent… and apparently, better at keeping the attention of Shinji. She didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing, but…

She felt a smile pull at her lips when she saw Shinji leaned against his locker, clearly thinking about something, and not paying attention to anything else. Her smile turned into a grin as she headed towards him, thinking of ways to scare the hell out of him, but instead she poked him in the side.

Shinji jumped, clearly surprised. When he saw her, he smirked at her and visibly relaxed.

"Yen for your thoughts," Takako said conversationally, wondering if this conversation would lead to another tryst in the back of a pickup truck.

"Are you kidding? My thoughts don't go for anything less than a hundred," Shinji said with a grin, tapping his head. "The really good stuff doesn't go for less than five hundred."

Takako rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop. What's up?"

"Nothing much," Shinji responded. "What's up with YOU? You're in a good mood."

"Actually," Takako said, "I was thinking about taking you up on the result of our race. I'm hungry, and from what I remember, I destroyed you. You owe me food."

"I seem to recall making us both fairly even afterwards," Shinji answered, winking at her.

Takako blushed, remembering. "That doesn't fill my stomach with food," she pointed out.

"Alright, alright! Fine. If you're trying to talk me into taking you somewhere to get something to eat, I'll swallow my disgust at being seen with you in public," Shinji said, shaking his head until Takako elbowed him. "Ow! Hey, you're the one who won't let me kiss you."

"That's not true! I let you when nobody's around," Takako said, and realized what she just said. There wasn't anybody around; and judging by the smirk on Shinji's lips, she figured he realized that too.

She hadn't even counted off one second in her head before Shinji was kissing her; his arm around her waist and his hand behind her head, his fingers in her hair.

He hasn't kissed me in three days, Takako suddenly realized, and it didn't take much convincing on Shinji's part for her to wrap her own arms around his neck and kiss him back eagerly.

What neither of them noticed, or even thought twice about, was their angry, jealous classmate, standing behind his locker door, watching them, and sulking.

-

(A/N: This chapter starts off on Monday morning.)

"Mim!"

Shinji half-turned, uninterested, until he saw who was doing the yelling. He slammed his locker door shut, folding his arms coolly. "What's up?" he asked, his tone serious for once.

Hiroki Sugimura stormed up to him, clearly angry. "There's been some interesting talk going around," he said, getting a bit too close to Shinji's face.

"So what?" Shinji asked.

"Talk about you," Hiroki snarled, "and Takako."

Shinji's face remained stoic. "What about her?"

"Don't fucking play with me, Mimura," Hiroki said angrily, "Niida saw you two on Friday, and—I mean it, you stay away from her!"

Shinji's lips curled into a smirk. "Oh really? What's the matter, you don't trust me?" He feigned a hurt expression.

Hiroki laughed humorlessly. "Trust you? With my car keys, with my wallet. With Takako? No. I don't."

"Really," Shinji said, his smirk not fading. "So tell me. Should I choose to listen to whatever point you're trying to make here, answer me this. Who's going to stop me?" he asked, enjoying watching Hiroki's face twist and contort with fury. "I didn't force her into anything. You got a problem with who Takako hangs out with, take it up with her."

"You weren't hanging out with her!" Hiroki shouted, beginning to attract attention. "You're one low son-of-a-bitch, aren't you? You know what I'm talking about, and you're not taking me seriously!"

Shinji smirked again. "You want serious? Fine." He looked right into Hiroki's furious eyes. "I fucked Takako," he said, emphasizing his sentence, and smirking. "Got a problem?"

Judging by the look of rage on Hiroki's face, Shinji assumed a bit too late that he said more than he had to.

Well, better for him to find out this way, Shinji figured.

"You took advantage of her, you son-of-a-bitch," Hiroki snarled, "How'd you talk her into it? You put anything in a drink of hers?"

Shinji's eyes narrowed. "Hey, don't you call me a rapist. I didn't do anything she didn't want."

"She didn't want? Or you wanted?" Hiroki snapped. "I know Takako, Mimura, she'd never—"

"She'd never?" Shinji smirked. "Past tense, Sugi, my man. She _did._"

"And you couldn't be prouder, could you?" Hiroki said angrily.

"Oh, fuck you, Hiroki," Shinji retorted, losing his patience. "As usual, you're blissfully unaware of the world you're living in. I don't have to answer to you. I don't know what possessed you to grow a pair and try and scare me, but drop the bravado and get out of my face."

"Blissfully unaware?" Hiroki asked, his voice very quiet. "I'm very aware, Mimura. I know you're a lowlife who preys on girls, taking advantage of them for your own amusement, when the only thing they've done wrong is have some sort of fixation on _you_. And I don't care. I want to know where Takako fits in there."

"She doesn't. Takako's different," Shinji said, shrugging. "I actually _like_ her. She's awesome." He smirked. "She's not expecting anything out of me. Those other girls were stupid to."

Hiroki looked outraged. "Oh, I get it. You're not happy just fucking her, are you? I see what you do to girls, Mim. And I've never said a word of complaint because it wasn't any of my business what you did. But if you're going to treat Takako like you do to those other girls, like recyclable trash, then you've got another thing coming. You think it's all just a game, but I'll be damned if you hurt my best friend!"

"Oh, I'm going to hurt Takako?" Shinji asked, losing his cool temporarily. "News flash, moron, I've been there for her when her best friendhasn't. She doesn't belong to you. If she was your girlfriend I'd have backed off without another word. But she isn't your girlfriend, is she? She's the girl you decided not to take! What, if you don't want her, nobody else can either?"

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" Hiroki asked incredulously. "I've never had anything but platonic feelings for Takako! Kayoko's got nothing to do with this! And since when have _you_ ever been there for her? I must have missed the eight year friendship you two have shared over the years!"

Shinji was getting angrier by the minute. "You know, _Hiroki_, if you weren't such a blind, oblivious idiot, you'd have figured out who she really wanted all along! She didn't give two shits about me, you broke her heart and she took the first available offer she could get. If anything, I should have you backed into a corner, because I'm disgusted how I had to play substitute for _you_!"

Hiroki opened his mouth to speak, but Shinji turned and began to head down the hall.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Hiroki shouted.

Shinji laughed humorlessly. "That's funny, it looks like I already did."

Hiroki shook with fury, but Shinji stopped, suddenly turning back around.

"You wouldn't happen to have Takako's phone number, would you?" Shinji asked, giving Hiroki a stare of mock-curiosity, while Takako's cell phone number repeated itself over in his brain. He had her cell number memorized.

That seemed to be the final straw for Hiroki. Shinji didn't see the flying fist coming before it smashed into his face.

Ouch.

-

"HEY! HEY!" Shuuya shouted, roughly shoving himself between Hiroki and Shinji and separating them. "What the fuck's the matter with you guys!? Fucking hell!"

Shinji shoved Shuuya off him, holding his arm painfully. It didn't feel broken, but it was hurting like a bitch.

Hiroki pulled away from Shuuya, glaring at Shinji, who didn't even look up at him. Shuuya stared. "Holy shit, you guys? What the fuck happened?"

Shinji hadn't noticed the crowd of people surrounding them; then again, it wasn't every day a star basketball player gets into a street fight with the resident martial arts expert, over a girl of all things…

Speaking of which, Takako shoved her way through the crowd, apparently just getting there. "Move," she said to Shuuya, "please." Shuuya did, and she came right over to… Shinji. Needless to say, he was surprised.

Takako crouched down next to Shinji. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Shinji said, gingerly touching his bleeding nose. "Ow, that's going to leave a mark." He looked at her. "How'd you know to come?"

"I heard you and Sugi were fighting over me," Takako said dryly, "Needless to say, I came running. What were you guys really fighting about?"

"You," Shinji said with a grin. "Sugimura thinks it's best if I stay away from you."

"Well, Sugimura is not my legal guardian, so I don't give a shit what Sugimura says," Takako said firmly, shooting a glare over at him.

Hiroki opened his mouth to protest, to defend his intentions.

"He's your best friend, Takako," Shinji made to point out, but Takako leaned in towards him and gave him a soft kiss, the first kiss she'd ever given him in public.

"Get a room!" Shuuya complained. "Is someone gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Go away," Shinji said, glaring up at his best friend.

Shuuya made a face. "Yeah, blow off the guy who stopped Sugi from pounding your face in! Mim, the hell were you thinking?"

"I'll tell you later," Shinji replied.

Hiroki was being tended to by a frantic Kayoko, who seemed to be causing more harm than help. He hadn't taken his eyes off Shinji and Takako; she had come running, right past him, to Shinji's side. And he'd never seen Shinji look at a girl, look at ANYONE, the way he'd looked at her…

The martial arts expert felt a smile cross his face (only to have it fall off when Kayoko touched a particularly painful spot, _ouch_). Well, if they were happy, it was beyond his best friend jurisdiction, he supposed.

He'd work things out with Takako later.

-

"Hey," Takako said, walking up to Shinji and prodding his side gently. Everyone in school knew about the two of them kissing in the hallway; as far as she knew, nobody except Hiroki and Shuuya knew they had hooked up several times, but Takako didn't care if they did know or not.

"Yo," Shinji said, prodding her back (Takako made a bit of a face when his finger poked her breast). "What's up?" He made a face. "Let me guess. You're hungry, trash compactor."

"Nope," Takako said, before thinking. "Well, yes, I am, but that's not what I'm here for."

"Oh." Shinji smirked a bit. "How the hell do you keep that figure when you're _always_ eating?"

Takako smiled. "I'm lucky," she said with a grin, "And running six miles every day doesn't hurt." She nudged his side. "How's your nose?"

"Fine," Shinji said, "Surprisingly. I thought it was busted for sure."

"I don't think Sugi hit you with everything he had," Takako said wisely.

"Probably not," Shinji agreed. "He was mad, though. He'd probably get mad again if he saw you with me now." He chuckled.

"I don't care," Takako said stubbornly. "Like he's one to be talking. He's off on another Kayoko love fest." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you don't care," Shinji laughed, "It's not YOUR face he'll beat it out of."

Takako made a face. "Oh whatever. I already told him we're NOT dating, and besides, it's none of his business who I go out with anyway. But we worked things out. I'm happy about that, at least."

"Funny you should say that," Shinji said, "You wouldn't happen to be hungry tomorrow night, would you?"

Takako stared at him. "What!?"

Shinji mentally kicked himself. This was _Takako_. Stupid pickup lines wouldn't work on her. "Want to get something to eat tomorrow night? With me? At somewhere that's not a McDonalds?"

Takako blinked a few times. "Are you asking me out? Like on a date?"

"I think so," Shinji said, confused. "Uh, what's the most patronizing answer?"

"Shut up," Takako said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't start sucking up." Her face softened into a smile. "If you're actually asking me out…" She struggled to think of an answer that wasn't too out-of-character. "Well, I guess. It's not like I've got anything better to do…"

Was she blushing? Shinji wondered, but the pink color on her cheeks was gone as quickly as it appeared.

-

End chapter 4~ I'm really pleased with how this story's coming out, I've been trying more grown-uppy stuff (mixed in with the famous comedy, of course :D) so tell me what you thought! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! :)

This one took me a while mostly because I wasn't sure which course of action I wanted to take. Anyway, enjoy~

-

Shit! Takako thought, seeing Shinji's truck pull up in her driveway. Shit, shit, SHIT! I'm not even dressed yet! I don't even know what I'm wearing yet!

She settled for choosing a satiny, spaghetti-strap lavender blouse and a—she hesitated over the skirt, remembering Shinji's frisky hands when her thighs were concerned—and grinned. Yep, skirt it was.

She looked at herself in the mirror—oh, she was going to give her poor father a heart attack. She slung on a jacket to match the skirt, and jammed her feet into ankle-length platform boots. Ankle boots were the best invention ever, she decided, all the fun of a platform boot but they show off your calves.

And track stars had calves to show off. She grinned again—she was unusually grinny today, which was _weird_—and smoothed her hair, gathering her bangs and pinning them to the top of her head.

She looked at herself again, catching her finger curling a piece of her hair around her finger—stop that, she mentally ordered, grabbing a handful of shiny accessories, closing a necklace around her neck as she hurried downstairs. She either lived in track sneakers or platform boots, so she normally had no problem walking in them, but she was so nervous she almost rolled her ankle on her way downstairs.

And—oh, _god_. SHINJI, DAMMIT—of all the people to answer the door, damn Ayako makes it there first—"Ayako!" she called from the stairwell, pinning an earring in her left ear—

Ayako, on the other hand, had the curiosity of a ten-year-old, and opened the door. "Whoa!"

-

Standing at the doorway to Takako's house was a mini-Takako; the hair was dark brown, but Shinji'd recognize the face anywhere.

"Hi," he said, and mentally kicked himself.

"Are you here for Takako?" asked the mini-Takako, "TAKAAAAAA!"

"I'm _coming_!" said Takako from the stairwell, Shinji's eyebrows raising as he took in what she was—_wasn't_ wearing, more specifically. "Ayako, go away!"

"You never let me have any fun," Ayako pouted, "is this guy here for you, sis?"

"What makes you automatically think he's here for _me_?" Takako asked her sister, frowning.

Ayako rolled her eyes. "Either that or the plumber got a lot hotter!"

"Am I going to need a stick to beat you Chigusa women off me?" Shinji asked, amused. Takako sighed. Ayako giggled, and after receiving a patented Takako Chigusa death glare, muttered something about homework before scurrying off.

"Kids," said Shinji, and Takako felt herself laugh.

"What?" she asked, increasingly uncomfortable with Shinji's sudden interest in staring at her.

"Nothing," Shinji said defensively, "I just like hearing you laugh. C'mon, the night is young, babe~"

"Where're we going, anyway?" Takako asked Shinji, reluctantly letting him take her arm, locking the front door behind her before dropping her keys in her bag.

"Ah, y'know, figured we'd hit the McD's and have a nice romp in the back of the truck," said Shinji off-handedly, opening the passenger door cheerfully. Takako gave him one hell of a look, and Shinji grinned. "Just kidding. Well, it's not like we haven't done it in the truck _before_—"

"What, you think I forgot?" Takako asked, amused, "we haven't done it in the back, though…"

"Eh, I figure y'need some more practice before then," said Shinji, winking and unlocking the passenger seat to his Tundra, "c'mon, babe, saddle up, I'm hungry."

Takako's eyes widened in surprise—"it's _clean_," she commented—"SHINJI ARE THOSE MY PANTIES HANGING FROM YOUR REARVIEW MIRROR!?"

"Oh, good, you recognized them," said Shinji, pleased, "and here I was worried."

Takako groaned, settling in the passenger seat and frowning at Shinji. "You perv!"

"Yes," Shinji agreed cheerfully, "I think there's a hidden pun, or something. You know? It's a rear view mirror, and with your panties hangin' off it, it's like a constant reminder of seeing your naked ass going—"

"STOP," Takako begged, her cheeks coloring, "dammit Shinji!"

Shinji grinned. "No appreciation for my philosophical side, huh?"

Takako sighed. "Yes, yes, write me poems and love songs some other time, alright? I'm hungry and it's rude to bore your date to death when she's withering away in your upholstery.

Shinji nodded, leaning over and kissing her cheek softly before starting up the truck. "Yes, ma'am," he said cheerfully, and backed out of Takako's driveway.

-

"SHINJI WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" Takako raged, once they got to their destination—a nice restaurant located right off the shore of Shiroiwa Beach.

Shinji shrugged. "What? It's a nice night!"

"That's not what I'm—Shinji I'm splitting the check with you, this place is too expensive!" said Takako firmly, opening her purse to check for money. "It's just a date, who cares!?"

"You ain't neither," Shinji disagreed, "and this is a _date_, huh? Hmm… maybe I should've worn my nice shoes, then?"

Takako tried to scowl, but she was laughing too much. "Dammit," she cursed, realizing she'd lost when Shinji grinned at her, "all right, fine, you win this round!"

"As I expected. This is our first official date, I'm pulling out all the bells and whistles. You just shaddap and enjoy yourself," Shinji told her. poking her in the forehead before leaning in to kiss her. He straightened and grabbed her hand. "C'mon~"

"You're ordering me to enjoy myself?" Takako asked, grinning despite herself, "dammit, Shinji!"

"Music to my ears," Shinji answered, squeezing her hand a bit surreptitiously and winding their fingers together.

-

Dinner, Takako mused, had been great. She walked back upstairs to her bedroom, ignoring her sister's interrogation squad.

Come to think of it, though, she probably would've had just as good a time with Shinji if they'd just been hanging around school—he probably figured she was high maintenance, or something. Takako wasn't too thrilled about that assumption, but it did get her a nice dinner—she'd pay him back on their next date, or something.

And god knows she'd tried—while leaving the restaurant, she was trying to stuff yen into Shinji's back pockets, which was both an excuse to grab his awesome ass _and_ be the good, moral date. Shinji had grabbed her, backed her against the wall, and kissed her senseless before informing her she was being a pain in the ass, and good date etiquette was to say 'thank you' when someone bought her dinner.

Takako had been all dazed and flustered like she usually got when Shinji kissed her, and since neither of them _really_ wanted to go home yet, Shinji'd suggested walking around.

Takako had complained that she was wearing _platform boots, Shinji, _which are _not _proper walking shoes—but he'd just responded by throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and hauling her off. That hadn't lasted long, Takako was kicking and struggling and demanding to be put down, and mostly trying not to wet herself, she was laughing so hard—Shinji'd promptly dropped her on the ground and ran for it, and thanks to that track sprint of the Gods (or so she liked to think, at least) Takako'd not only caught up to him, she'd _passed_ him, in about five seconds—in platform boots. Fuck yeah!

She'd tackled him into the sand, and for a moment they just looked at each other—Takako was on top of him, straddling those glorious hips of his, and judging by where Shinji's line of vision kept trailing, he was looking at the cleavage her blouse exposed.

She'd been about to force him to either throw her on the ground and have sex with her, or she'd just assert herself and have her way with him until her legs gave out, but Shinji read her movements and informed her having sex on the beach without a blanket underneath them would lead to sand stuck inside uncomfortable places, some of them neither of them ever knew they had. So Takako had reluctantly backed off (and made a mental note to carry a blanket with her from now on. Kidding.)

And so instead, they'd gotten to their feet, brushed each other off (Shinji's insistence on 'invisible sand' covering her breasts had earned him a hearty smack to the back of the head) and spent a good hour just walking and chatting, Takako flushing and pleased to have Shinji's fingers wound through hers. Dammit, she was turning into a fluff monster.

To make things even _worse_, Takako'd left her jacket in the restaurant, and since it was _closed_, and it was cold, she was destined to freeze—a fate she'd willingly have suffered if it'd have prevented Shinji from going all macho-suave on her and ripping his jacket off and wrapping her up in it.

To Takako, wearing the jacket was like wearing _Shinji_—it was warm, comfy, smelled great and looked great with what she was wearing. Stupid Shinji. She was half-tempted to grab him, shake him and threaten him with bodily harm if he kept doing stuff to twist her intestines up in knots and to make her knees tremble and her heartbeat quicken and her damned mouth to form that awful girlish smile of glee every time he even _looked _at her—arrghhhhh!

(Well, okay, she didn't really _mind_, but hey, she had a reputation to protect!)

Takako groaned when she entered her room; she left the window wide open.

And of course, before he'd dropped her off, he'd cupped her face in her hands and kissed her, like he was the damn lead male of a freaking Shoujo manga—SHINJI, she was tempted to shout, but instead she latched onto him and kissed her back, and right before they probably ended up rolling around like sex-starved eels in the back of the truck, Shinji heard a shotgun being cocked from the front yard, and immediately detached himself from Takako long enough to introduce himself to Mr. Chigusa, Takako's dad.

And they probably would've gone on blabbing like old friends all night if Takako hadn't cleared her throat loudly and announced her intention to go to bed. Shinji had winked at her as she left, and right before she went back in the house she heard her father ask "why do you have panties hanging off your rearview mirror!?"

"Oh, shit," Takako said out loud, realizing why she was still nice and warm. She was still wearing Shinji's jacket.

She glanced out her window, to see if Shinji was still near enough for her to throw him his jacket, but he was already gone. She made a face and shrugged the jacket off; at least it gives me another reason to see Shinji, she thought, then shook her head to remove those thoughts.

"It's just Shinji," Takako said to herself. She saw Shinji every day at school. She tossed her platform boots into the corner of her room and went into her bathroom to brush her teeth.

When she left, she heard a familiar voice. "Just Shinji, huh?"

Takako jumped three feet into the air, seeing Shinji sitting on her windowsill, smirking with his arms folded.

"How'd you get up here?" Takako asked, staring at him.

Shinji shrugged. "I'm a good climber. Your parents still up?"

"No, they went to bed already," Takako said, eying him suspiciously. "Why?"

"What do you think?" Shinji asked with a grin.

Takako groaned. "No way. Not with my parents in the house. They'd kill me!"

Shinji made a face. "Aw, come on. Live a little."

"_No_," Takako said firmly. "If they weren't home, then _maybe_… but absolutely not."

Shinji hopped off the ledge and shrugged. "Is that my cue to take a hike?"

Takako felt herself blush. "Well…" Truthfully she wasn't going to kick him out if he wasn't about to leave…

Shinji stretched his arms, and his face lit up at her hesitation. "Hey, can I crash here?"

Takako's blush got worse. "What!?"

"Why'd you think I'm still here? If I go back home it's to an empty house!" Shinji complained.

Takako could just see the look on her parents' faces if one of them walked in and saw Shinji in her room, let alone anywhere near her BED.

"Fine. But you have to be gone by tomorrow morning!" Takako said warningly. "And I mean early!"

"Yeah, yeah." Shinji untied his all stars and kicked them into the corner, hopping onto Takako's bed.

"Hey!" Takako complained, "Where the hell am I gonna sleep?"

Shinji gave her a funny look. "Next to me. Where else?"

Takako blushed again. She should've known Shinji wouldn't want to sleep on the FLOOR…

"You're gonna sleep in your jeans?" Takako asked, closing her window, and shoving Shinji further down on her bed before joining him.

"Huh? Oh, right. Good point." Shinji unbuckled his belt, kicked his jeans off, and scooted closer to Takako.

Takako yawned. "Go to sleep," she said, smiling as Shinji settled his arm around her waist.

-

Waking up the next morning, Takako found herself underneath her blankets. Her window was wide open, her curtains fluttering in the morning breeze.

She got out of bed, looking around—nope, other than the open window, no trace of Shinji. She sighed and sat back down on her bed, flopping on her back—and she realized something, suddenly.

Her panties were gone. Dammit, Shinji!

-

I debated on publishing this chapter the way I had it planned originally, which is literally going to be pages and pages of snarky/fluffy Shinji/Takako interaction, but I think it's a good way to end the story. Ambiguous ending.

Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing! Periperichan and imjuzakyd, I know you guys especially wanted to see an end to this so hope you liked it :)


End file.
